


Through My Eyes

by WriterofFluff



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofFluff/pseuds/WriterofFluff
Summary: Or in which Sonny doubts how beautiful he is, and Rafael lets him know just how wrong he is!____Sonny sat down on the bed and turned to look at Rafael. "You've always been adorable. Some of us lesser people had to grow into being cute, didn't get as lucky as you!" Sonny finished with a laugh."Are you insinuating you weren't a cute child?" Rafael asked, pausing taking off his tie.Sonny shrugged. "I was always so gangly, learning how to use theses skies I call legs, so awkward followed me for a long time. I mean heck, even now I can just manage to get myself presentable most days."Rafael had resumed taking off his tie, hanging it over the jacket on the hanger, before pausing again. This time he turned his whole body to stare at Sonny hands on his hips."What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Rafael asked with a raised eyebrow.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Through My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So, I thought of this scenario where Sonny doubts his looks and Rafael does not like that one bit and tells Sonny exactly what he thinks of him and that mindset. And this is kinda that, just more explicit with blowjobs and stuff, haha. But really! Fun to write this one, wanted something sweet but filled with smut so little gift to myself I suppose, and I hope you all enjoy it as well. You guys reading my work makes me so freaking happy, kudos make me burst with joy. To have others enjoy something I enjoy making is just.. the tits man. <3
> 
> Love you all, merry holidays and happy Christmas!
> 
> (I may have a part two for this with Sonny telling Rafael nice stuff 3 Let me know what you would think of that maybe!)

Sonny was still in a fit of giggles as he crossed the threshold of their bedroom, a decidedly not as funny spirited Rafael followed behind his taller lover with what could only be described as a pout that could put a five-year-old to shame.

Sonny made it to his side of the bed, giggles subsiding, only to glance up and make eye contact with Rafael and immediately dissolve into a fit again with a wide grin splitting his face.

"It is most definitely not as funny as you think it is," Rafael muttered, taking off his suit jacket and hanging on the wooden hanger placed on the handle of the closet door.

"I told you Raf, I'm not laughing because it's funny to me, it's just so damn adorable I can't get it out of my mind since she showed it to me!" Sonny replied, arms waving for emphasis.

They had spent the evening over at Lucia's apartment, the three of them having a dinner she insisted preparing for them (to be fair, this had been coming since the minor on the job injury Sonny sustained chasing a perp a few weeks prior).

"For as long as you are around and continue to bring such joy and happiness to mi mijo, I can at the very least cook you." Lucia had said to him brandishing forward a wooden spoon she had been cooking with to drill her point home.

Sonny could only beam, looking only away a moment to catch sight of the man that brought him such joy and happiness as well, and catching Rafael's eye he was delighted to see the emotion welled up in them as well from his mothers admission, his heart heavy and full gazing upon the soft smile on his partners face. Even such a brief moment such as this brought such joy to Sonny's heart, the simplest gracing's in his life with the man who made his soul sing were truly the best. Odd maybe, but something such as this was just a reminder, that not only was their love there, but so uncontainable were they as two that others bare witness and recognize their love simply by mere sight. He was happy to find that nowadays it was more Sonny and Rafael than Sonny or Rafael to everyone that knew them. Sonny just wished for this to always be.

Lucia turned away from Sonny, happy her comment had the intended effect of sharing her admittedly hard to come by approval for man in her sons life even she had grew fond of, pointedly ignoring the looks he and her son were exchanging to resume her cooking once again.

"Besides, I'm sure you'd like a break for a night since I could only imagine how hard it is to get Rafi to cook a decent homemade meal!"

"Mami!" Rafael huffed, smile dropping into a small frown so quickly Sonny had to bite back a laugh.

The moment in question had come after the main meal, with wine on the couch, and Lucia pulling out an album full of Rafael's baby pictures. The particular one causing his jovial manner had been Rafael at around 4 years old with Lucia in the kitchen, they had been making cookies at the time and little Rafael had been a little over eager with the flour. Subsequently, it covered the little boy in the photo from the top of his brown (white in the photo) curvy hair, to his chubby knees and feet, huge toothy grin plastered on his flour marked face, and he had his arms outstretched towards the camera palms forward. Almost all of little Rafael was dusted in a little to a whole lot of white powder, but it seemed he hadn't minded that fact at all.

"Your mom said she left for three minutes to get the camera. Three minutes Raf, and you had done all that!" Sonny supplied cheerily, finally taking off his own suit jacket and hanging it over the back of the chair by his side.

"Seems I found that time sufficient for what I needed to do." Rafael muttered.

"But really Raf, you were just so cute." Sonny sat down on the bed and turned to look at Rafael. "You've always been adorable. Some of us lesser people had to grow into being cute, didn't get as lucky as you!" Sonny finished with a laugh.

"Are you insinuating you weren't a cute child?" Rafael asked, pausing taking off his tie.

Sonny shrugged. "I was always so gangly, learning how to use theses skies I call legs, so awkward followed me for a long time. I mean heck, even now I can just manage to get myself presentable most days."

Rafael had resumed taking off his tie, hanging it over the jacket on the hanger, before pausing again. This time he turned his whole body to stare at Sonny hands on his hips.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Rafael asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sonny dropped his eyes from Rafael and fidgeted with imaginary lint on their bedspread.

"You know. Just… I'm not the best-looking guy around, you know? I mean especially if I compare myself to someone like you, Raf. Sometimes I wonder how I could have been so lucky for you to be interested in me still after all this time." Sonny admitted, fingers still picking lint and not looking at Rafael.

"Sonny," Rafael said quietly.

"I just mean, like you're so handsome and freakin' irresistible in your suits, in everything! I'm just this long, pale idiot, I don't know-" Sonny hadn't looked up as he continued his rambling, so Rafael crossed the bedroom to his lovers side in a few strides.

Rafael reached out and took Sonny's face in both hands and made him look up into his eyes. When Sonny met his gaze Rafael bent forward slightly to bring their lips together, sealing his own over Sonny's soft pink lips as they both closed their eyes. As they continued, Rafael could feel one of Sonny's long arms find his hip to hold him steady, another snaking its way to his neck so long fingers could thread in the back of his short locks and slightly scrape the scalp. Rafael moaned softly as his own hand cupping Sonny's face slid down to the man's lean chest, only after those long moments did they both have to part to catch their breaths.

"Soleado," Rafael breathed. "Do you honestly not realize how beautiful you are?"

Sonny's cheeks probably would have tinted had he not already had a perfect flush already rising to his face from his neck.

Rafael bent forward a bit more, placing slow, drawn out kisses against Sonny's long slender neck. Sonny for his part tilted his head back to grant Rafael more access, his other hand dropping down to take hold of the other side of Rafael's hip like his other arm that had stayed place.

"Rafael," He let out in a whisper, loving the feeling of the man's large hands on his chest as they roamed around, over his pecs, to his shoulders, down to his flat stomach. The touches were as always like fire, and his shirt hadn't even come off yet.

Almost as if reading his mind, Rafael's hands traveled back up to his neck to begin unbuttoning his dress shirt, moving methodically on each button until they were done and Rafael could push it off Sonny's shoulders.

"Hermoso," Rafael said, dropping his head to kiss Sonny along his clavicle, right side then left. "I think you are the sexiest man I've ever seen."

As Rafael placed his lips lower on Sonny's pale skin, his hands replaced where he had been above and continued to run and stroke across Sonny's chest. He kissed against the man's bellybutton, dipping his tongue in just a bit at the same time he tweaked a nipple and Sonny gave a startled noise and a shiver.

Rafael moved his whole body back up to come face to face with Sonny again, immediately capturing those soft pink lips again as Sonny's hands on his hips gripped him tightly, only slipping further back and down to grab at his ass. Rafael smiled against his partners lips.

"I love how strong you are, mi amor," Rafael whispered to Sonny, hands running along his shoulders again and down to his biceps. "Such manly strength, especially in that damn uniform."

Sonny grinned into their kiss, "We both know how much you like me wearing that."

Rafael couldn't bite back his own grin and small laugh, "What can I say, Soleado? You drive me crazy no matter what your wearing."

Rafael pushed Sonny backwards until his back was laid back against the mattress, long legs still hanging over the side. Rafael reached down and began to undo Sonny's belt, making quick work of that and the button and fly of his trousers. Open enough to expose Sonny tenting boxers, Rafael got on his knees on the floor between Sonny's legs and leaned over to place and open mouth kiss against the straining erection in his lovers pants.

"Christ, Rafael, Christ." Sonny gasped as Rafael mouthed him through the material, saliva and precome dampening the cloth.

"You always taste so good mi vida, so strong and rich." Rafael said to him, reaching up to grab at the trousers and boxers and peel them down and completely out of the way.

Sonny for his part lifted his hips as best he could to help guide his pants down, and no sooner had Rafael pulled them down and off his legs completely was he back in-between Sonny's legs and placing a kiss on the inside of each muscular thigh. Rafael sucked a bit at the pale flesh, expertly putting a few hickies on the exposed skin.

"So perfect to mark, you're like a canvas I can paint with my mouth, mi amor." Rafael trailed back to the point of interest and gripped Sonny's hard cock with one hand before moving forward to take the head in his mouth.

"Oh, yes, Rafael," Sonny moaned as his lover took him down his throat deeper, sucking just a bit and swirling his tongue around Sonny's shaft as he moved. Sonny let his hands move to trail through Rafael's hair, eyes fluttering shut as he lost himself in Rafael's devotion.

Rafael moved up and off slowly, flicking his tongue out to lick along Sonny's slit dribbling precome.

"And you're so big, Soleado, such a perfectly thick cock." Rafael breathed with a wolfish smile up to Sonny who had cracked his eyes open a bit to look. Seeing that he promptly flopped his head back with a groan.

"You're going to kill me, Raf." Sonny panted.

"Good." Rafael replied and swallowed Sonny back down again.

As Rafael worked him, Sonny's grip in his hair became tighter, thighs beginning to tremble ever so slightly, and his toes curled as his orgasm built itself up with the help of Rafael's expert mouth and tongue.

"Rafael," Sonny whispered, scratching fingers along the man's scalp in encouragement.

Rafael just hummed, eyes closed as he bobbed up and down on Sonny's cock. He breathed slowly through his nose, skillfully working his mouth as one hand massaged Sonny's balls, kneading slightly. The man underneath him was practically vibrating on the bed, fingers in Rafael's hair began to spasmodically clench and unclench, pulling the strands of hair tighter than before and Rafael moaned his approval around Sonny in his mouth.

"Raf!" He cried louder as suddenly Rafael took him down all the way, deep throating Sonny's cock until his nose was pressed against the curls against Sonny's groin. He began repeating the action in a long drawn out manner, sinking all the way down and moving almost all the way off only to sink back down again.

Sonny couldn't take it any longer, with a small sting of curses under his breath and hips pumping upward of their own accord in hungry little jerks, Sonny came with a shudder and Rafael simply stayed where he was and swallowed all of what he had to give.

"Dear, God." Sonny panted, chest heaving and eyes closed laying back against the bed.

Rafael moved from between his legs, smiling as he stood up just to take a seat on the bed next to his breathless partner. He ran out a hand and trailed his fingers along Sonny's exposed chest.

"Going have a lot to pray for in mass this week with all that blasphemy you just uttered." Rafael joked, smiling a bit more at the feeling of Sonny's chest vibrating from the bit of laughter that earned.

"And if anything was ever worth it, it was that." Sonny responded with a grin, opening his eyes to stare up at Rafael. He reached up and arm to swipe his hand on Rafael's cheek. "Seriously, that was great."

Rafael leaned down to place a soft kiss against Sonny's lips. "Just want you to know how serious I am, soleado. You're perfect, beautiful."

Sonny ran the hand along Rafael's face to the back of the mans head and pulled him down for another kiss, closing his eyes and holding the other man tightly.

"With someone like you to say it to me, I just might be able to believe it." He whispered with a small smile against Rafael's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, and that's it! Really, I was just sitting there and daydreaming and thought of this scenario with Sonny doubting himself and Rafael cheering him up. This is what happened, I was going for sappy romance and wrote a great blowjob! Ha, but I do still hope ya'll enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and kudo's make my Grinch heart 3 times it's size. <3 <3


End file.
